


Kарантинная зона

by Kleine



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleine/pseuds/Kleine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-кроссовер "Startrek" и "Пятого элемента"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kарантинная зона

Когда в изоляционный отсек приводят шумного землянина с несколько необычным имиджем, Спок, мягко говоря, удивлен. Но, само собой, не подает виду.

\- Мистер МакКой, - выразительно говорит он, - я нездоров. Это может быть небезопасно.

Тот лишь отмахивается, торопясь поскорее уйти. Эксцентричный спутник преследует его по пятам, цепляется за рукав, голосит на все крыло, требуя объективности, справедливости и, судя по всему, вернуть коммуникатор со встроенным громкоговорителем.

Спок хмурится.

\- Бросьте, Спок, - торопливо уговаривает шеф медицинской службы, отбиваясь, - если бы вы представляли опасность, мы бы выявили симптомы агрессии за минувшие шесть дней.

Спок хочет напомнить, что для инкубационного периода это весьма незначительный срок, но, очевидно, даже самых благоразумных членов экипажа рано или поздно настигает тяжкий недуг, имя которому - легкомыслие.

\- С вашей стороны, по меньшей мере, непредусмотрительно, - замечает Спок, но доктора уже и след простыл.

Его неожиданный сосед во всю силу земных легких продолжает выкрикивать угрозы:

\- Да я! Я буду жаловаться! В Верховный федеративный суд! В профсоюз работников масс-медиа! В Академию искусств! Вы еще пожалеете! Где мой чертов телефон? Аааа! Снова нет связи! Как вы вообще посмели?!

Некоторое время Спок гипнотизирует его взглядом. Землянин загнанным зверьком мечется по квадратной коробке помещения, прическа невероятной конфигурации в обрамлении полуметровых перьев устрашающе раскачивается, от леопардового комбинезона с открытыми плечами рябит в глазах. Спок кладет руки под голову, устраиваясь поудобнее: такое зрелище он просто не может пропустить.

\- Что же делать?! Мой репортаж! Он должен был стать сенсацией! Все пропало!!! Мамочка! - последнее звучит как-то жалостливо. И, споткнувшись о неприличных размеров чемодан, брошенный посреди отсека, шумный кадр летит вперед носом, приземляясь аккурат на колени Споку. - Ой, - неловко барахтаясь, говорит он, и, медленно подняв голову, облизывает губы. - О. Мой. Бог.

\- Вовсе нет, - комментирует Спок, поднимает ладонь и разводит пальцы в приветственном жесте, но этот странный человек его не слушает.

\- Комман... лейте... мистер Спок! - заявляет он, сияя.

\- Что, и вы тоже? - изумляется Спок.

\- Прошу прощения, - хихикает землянин, хватая руку Спока и крепко сжимая ее в своих - нервное. Хм. Руби Род, приятно познакомиться! Чертовски рад!

\--

"Очаровательно", - думает Спок, глядя в потолок.

\- Совсем спятила, идиотка крашеная! - визжит Руби, отшвыривая что-то в сторону. - Вон отсюда! Бззз! - насмерть перепуганная мисс Чепел пулей вылетает из изолятора.

\- Что здесь происходит? - устало уточняет Спок. За два дня подобная ситуация повторяется уже в третий раз.

\- Видел, что она приволокла? Ни за что не угадаешь! Двинуться можно! Как жить?! Курица старомодная, - припечатывает донельзя возмущенный Руби, гневно упирая руки в бока и раздувая ноздри. Сегодня на нем невообразимо-розовые блестящие брюки, от язвительного винилового оттенка которых даже у любого нормального вулканца запросто может случиться отторжение сетчатки, и странный предмет одежды, не поддающийся идентификации, оставляющий практически открытыми руки, шею, плечи, спину, грудь - и так далее. Но, по крайней мере, не вчерашний латексный костюм с вырезами в самых неожиданных местах и красными рожками, хвостиком и трезубцем вместо трости - для чего здоровой высокоразвитой прямоходящей особи трость в замкнутом пространстве пять на пять земных метров? (- Это еще что, - мечтательно вздыхает Руби в ответ на недоуменно приподнятую бровь, - видел бы ты меня в килте...)

Спок вертит в руках лакированную продолговатую коробочку с окулярами. Руби пытливо ожидает подобающей реакции, скучающе барабанит пальцами по мерцающей поверхности глоуглоуба. 

\- Мейк-ап бокс, - раздельно произносит он, словно для неполноценного. - Шанель, ха!! Как бы не так! Дешевка! Типа, я не отличу от подделки!

\--

По ночам Споку особенно непросто. В час, когда его беспокойный сосед, облачившись в пижамный костюм гигантской серой мыши, затихает и негромко посапывает, приговаривая во сне: "Нет, мамочка, не надо Бэтмена, я хочу быть женщиной-кошкой", - а в переходах на палубе воцаряется долгожданная тишина, дикая, злая сила бродит в его теле, ставшем в результате нейрохимического дисбаланса чужеродным, неведомым веществом. Гнев, бешенство, ярость безумным пламенем пожирают рациональность и сдержанность, с быстротой света пускают корни, прорастая в надежной, возводимой десятки лет стене самоконтроля, и та на глазах рассыпается горсткой пепла, обращается в пыль. Это не плак-тау, но Спок с трудом контролирует судорожную дрожь. Словно невероятным образом переродившиеся клетки трансформировали внутренности в Красную материю, и любой катализатор, случайный провоцирующий фактор готов обратить ее в зияющую бездонную черную дыру, которая поглотит все вокруг него, и никому не будет спасения. Пусть у него еще три года, два месяца и десять, нет, уже девять дней до нового Пон-фарр, пораженная неизвестным вирусом вязкая кровь бурлит под прохладной кожей и ледяная кромка логики - последняя твердыня мятущегося разума - уступает натиску первобытных инстинктов.

Неспокойные сновидения - печальные проявления земной сущности, преследуют его еженощно, омрачая часы отдыха и покоя. Непристойность увиденного повергает в трепет, вызывает отвращение, но любопытство заставляет следовать дальше коридорами грез, будучи ведомым зыбкой фигурой, сулящей... нет, Спок даже вспоминать об этом не желает. Особенно когда, приблизившись, силуэт делается явственным и резким: обесцвеченные короткие волосы (безжалостная, нелепая выдумка землян в погоне за извращенной красотой), нахальный профиль, блеск зубов, всполохи огня отражаются в глазах, чей дерзкий взгляд послужил бы вызовом для любого достойного вулканца - и невольный сосед Спока оценивающе глядит на него из темноты кошмаров подсознания.

\- Спооок, - зовет настоящий живой и весьма-таки осязаемый Руби, выходя из душа обнаженным по пояс, обернувшись узким полотенцем. Он взмахивает кистями рук и с кончиков пальцев разлетаются искры капель воды. - Чувак, что за порносны ты там смотришь? У тебя стояк даже на вид деревянный!

Спок не сразу понимает, о чем речь, а, догадавшись, торопится скрыться в санузле. Вслед ему несутся раскаты хохота. Позор, какой позор.

\--

Спок не знает, что за инфекция циркулирует в организме Руби (поинтересоваться он не решается, логично рассудив, что это повлечет за собой новый всплеск нервного возбуждения с последующими воплями о необходимости срочно сделать звонок Президенту Федерации), но на его экстравагантность она никоим образом не влияет: несмотря на насморк, парень меняет наряды три раза на дню, и это при том, что им запрещено покидать зону карантина.

\- Нужно всегда выглядеть, как на обложке Vogue Millenium, мало ли, что может случиться, - объясняет Руби, для пущей убедительности хлопая вычурно длинными ресницами, и многозначительно шевелит бровями. - А скажи-ка, мой суровый друг, как тебя называли в детстве?

Спок озадаченно дергает плечом.

\- Ну, а подружки? Как они зовут тебя, когда ты делаешь им маленьких ушастых наследников? Блииин, как скучно. Спок, дорогуша, неужели у тебя никогда не было прозвища? Нет? В самом деле?! Очуметь! - выносит вердикт Руби и, на миг задумавшись, выпаливает: 

\- Идея! Я буду звать тебя Топ! Ти-Оу-Пи! Зелень!! Я гений!

Спок смотрит на него так, будто хочет просверлить взглядом дыру ровно посередине украшенного разноцветными звездочками лба.

\- Почему?

\- Потому, что ты не можешь быть не-топом! Все просто как Колумбово яйцо! Понятия не имею, что это такое. И потом, ты такооой клееевый... прямо как этот... ну, этот... короче, ты понял, да?

\- Это нелогично, - возражает Спок, но его собеседника сей факт нисколько не тревожит.

\- Радость моя, забей на логику, давай лучше выпьем, и ты расскажешь о своем трудном детстве, деревянных игрушках, тайных фантазиях командного состава и сублимации на космическом флоте? Кстати, мама звала меня Джи-Ди, не спрашивай, почему, она сама не знает, просто стукнуло в голову, и все, сто лет ни капли алкоголя, в горле пересохло, я хочу нормальный Космополитан, где тут кнопка вызова портье?..

\--

Хотя Спок охотнее избежал бы пребывания в зоне поражения энергетическими выбросами встроенных в многогранную индивидуальность мистера Рода рудников Элериума (в переносном смысле, вестимо), щедро расточаемых на любые биоорганизмы в радиусе космической мили, Руби, при всей присущей бесцеремонности, настырной бестактности и полному отсутствию понятия 'личное пространство', по-своему о нем заботится (множество незначительных жестов, которые невозможно не замечать являются тому негласным подтверждением), и Спок не может этого не признать. Однако списывает все на восхищенное благоговение землян перед вулканцами.

\--

Вальяжно развалившись поперек спартанского ложа Спока, Руби с видом дирижера симфонического оркестра Гранд-Опера на Флостон руководит приготовлениями к ужину.

\- И не забудь мой мартини с водкой, милочка, - жеманно-гнусаво, тоном, используемым исключительно для диалогов с представителями сферы услуг, повторяет он в микрофон коммуникатора, размахивая руками больше обычного - если такое в принципе возможно, - взболтать но не смешивать. Никакого льда. С твистом! Пусть только там снова будет оливка, и я лично затолкаю ее тебе...

Прислонившись плечом к стене, Спок с невозмутимым видом наблюдает за его манипуляциями.

\- Чего пялишься? - недовольно бурчит Руби. - Где твое гостеприимство? Считай, что я твой гость и жажду развлечений!

Спок хмыкает.

\- Прошу заметить, не я это придумал. На Вулкане гости готовят для хозяев, - поясняет он, опускаясь в портативное кресло и не без удовольствия наблюдая, как ползут вверх подвижные брови землянина.

\- Хрена с два! - объявляет тот, эффектным движением закидывая ногу на ногу. Высокие кожаные сапоги пронзительно скрипят, на короткие шорты и вовсе неловко смотреть. Несколько минут проходят в молчании. - Ладно уж, - тяжело вздыхает Руби, съезжает с койки и направляется к креслу. - Давай я...

Ощутив внезапное прикосновение к плечам, Спок непроизвольно поднимает их еще выше.

\- Что ты так дергаешься? Сп... Топ, сладкий мой, я давно говорю, тебе нужно расслабиться, - продолжает тем временем Руби, впиваясь пальцами в напряженные мышцы. - Вот увидишь, тебе понравится.

\- Не трогай! - рявкает Спок, выворачиваясь из неожиданно цепкой хватки.

\- И потрогаю, и попробую, - понизив голос, обещает Руби. - Или мне перчатки надеть? У меня есть! Красные! С мехом! У меня и маска есть, и плетка, и...

\- Не сомневаюсь, - вполголоса бормочет Спок. Небрежный росчерк кривоватой усмешки на его лице кажется едва ли не противоестественным. 

\- Холодильник взбесился! - театрально шепчет Руби, прижимая ладони к щекам. - С ума сойти! Дамы и господа, Апокалипсис! Нет, Армагеддон! Да у тебя же жидкий азот вместо крови! Смотрел я как-то раз ваше порно, чуть не окоченел! Железяка бесчувственная! Видеть тебя не могу!!!

\--

Как ни странно, уже через полчаса после эмоциональной вспышки, в очередной раз сменив гардероб, вырядившись в балахон в цветочек, носки с эмблемой Энтерпрайз и нацепив ушанку, Руби послушно пьет вулканский портвейн, ромуланский эль и свой вытребованный 007, без умолку болтая о том, на каких планетах ему доводилось работать MC, разбавляя насыщенный бесценнейшей информацией монолог великосветскими сплетнями и подливая Споку шоколадный ликер (- Никаких преимуществ для эльфоухих! - нагло заявляет Руби в самом начале). Его язык слегка заплетается, но не сдает позиций:

\- ...Я был как монах - ряса, розарий, все дела...

\- ...Она, естественно, на колени, отвратительно...

\- ...Покувыркались, но ничего особенного...

\- ...А потом ехать кататься на центаврианских зебрах, а на мне такие же полосатые леггинсы! И я тогда подумал: "Твою мать!"

"Твою мать!" - думает Спок, запоздало сожалея, что вспомнил о портвейне. Но вслух говорит совсем иное:

\- Очаровательно. С какой стати половина Вселенной вожделеет именно тебя?

\- Как половина?

\- Худшая, разумеется.

\- Я не о том, почему всего лишь половина? Почему не процентов восемьде... - Руби умолкает на полуслове, приоткрыв рот, но уже через секунду расплывается в хищной улыбке.

\- А я тебе покажу, почему!

\- Сомнительная перспектива, - замечает Спок, подавляя зевок, и прикрывает глаза. Вероятно, на несколько минут он погружается в микросон, поскольку, открыв их вновь, видит Руби в женском варианте красной формы команды. Будучи далеким от мира моды, но объективным до кончиков ушей, Спок не может не признать, что на нем она смотрится куда эффектнее, чем даже на мисс Ухуре.

\- А теперь мы поиграем! - многообещающе заявляет Руби, потирая руки. - Всю эту неделю ты был очень, очень плохим мальчиком, и мой долг - наказать тебя как следует.

Споку кажется, что он онемел от возмущения.

\- Сперва только доведем тебя до кондиции - ума не приложу, почему вас так прет от шоколада? Вернее, приложу, но почему именно от шоколада? Хотя, так даже прикольнее, с ним можно много чего выдумать и использовать... по-всякому, - развивает мысль Руби, поглаживая его ногу от лодыжки до колена. Судя по всему, участие самого Спока в этой в прямом смысле трогательной беседе отнюдь необязательно. Он вяло сопротивляется.

\- Топ, дорогой, что опять не так? Ты хочешь, я хочу, в чем проблема?

\- Я не... никогда... - запинается Спок.

\- Не занимался сексом? Не страшно, у меня нет партенофобии. О, это просто, сейчас расскажу! Понимаешь, когда мамочка и папочка очень любят друг друга...

Споку хочется встать и немного побиться головой об угол. Бестолковые люди.

\- Да нет же.

\- А, у тебя были только ушастые телочки? Подумаешь! Кстати, я слышал, у них отличные буфера. А теперь замолкни и получай удовольствие, - отрезает Руби, щелкая пряжкой его форменного ремня, и тянется провести языком по узкой ладони.

\--

\- Ну как, вставляет?

Спок предпочитает не задумываться над тем, кто, что и куда вставляет, а, последовав совету, умолкает, до боли прикусив внутреннюю поверхность щеки. В голове вертятся обрывки случайных фактов: по статистике, человеческий череп может выдержать кратковременную нагрузку в 1800 килограмм без особых последствий - теперь понятно, почему - головы этих землян доверху набиты непристойностями, а если учесть 100 000 химических реакций, происходящие в головном мозге за одну секунду, вся их раса - злые гении и потенциальная угроза благополучию Федерации...

Руби особенно удачно проводит рукой по его члену, нависает над ним, обжигает дыханием.

\- Погоди, я еще не так могу, - внятно шепчет он, не отрывая взгляда от лица Спока. Самое время вернуться к статистике: самая сильная мышца в человеческом организме - язык. Который тоже приобщен к делу. - Спокойно, - говорит Руби, нехорошо улыбаясь. Губы блестят от слюны. - Мы только начали. Я скажу, когда можно будет кончить. 

\--

\- Ну как? - в который раз горделиво спрашивает Руби. Его голос уплывает, тянет в ленивое, вязкое забвение. Спок почти засыпает.

\- Эй! - возмущенно пыхтит над его ухом неугомонный землянин. - Животное неблагодарное! А как же я?

Спок обреченно закатывает глаза.


End file.
